This invention relates to hand-held radiometric apparatus and more particularly to such an instrument which permits scanning of a target while providing a high degree of accuracy in non-contact temperature measurement.
While various hand-held radiometers have been offered heretofore, these instruments were typically not well adapted for accurate scanning of a target to determine temperature variations and/or profile. Accordingly, among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a hand-held, non-contact temperature-measuring radiometer which is highly accurate and which facilitates the scanning of a target to determine temperature variations and profile.